1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a solar powered lantern having a lighting element powered by a rechargeable battery. The lighting element is formed integrally with a bottle closure which can be threaded onto a discarded plastic bottle, such that the light emitting diodes (LEDs) of the lighting element extend into the bottle. A photovoltaic panel on the closure recharges the battery during sunlight hours.
The invention may be used to provide access to affordable light in the developing world, and in the developed world may serve an aesthetic and/or promotional purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
More than 1.5 billion people in the developing world live off the grid without access to a reliable source of light after sunset. In many areas, kerosene lamps are the primary lighting source at a cost of approximately $2.50 per month. These lamps have low output and can cause fire hazards and health problems. Thus, it would be a desirable advance if “light poverty” could be addressed at a competitive price point with a sustainable and renewable light source.